Noite 1 (FNaF4)
Principal = :Você está procurando pela Noite 1 do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 1 do segundo jogo, pela Noite 1 do terceiro jogo ou pela Noite 1 do quinto jogo? centre|thumb Noite 1 é a primeira noite jogável de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 da versão Demo e na versão completa. Esta noite funciona como um tutorial introdutório para que o jogador se acostume com as novas mecânicas de jogo. Diferente dos títulos anteriores, não há Cara do Telefone ou Rapaz do Telefone para explicar tudo ao jogador. Ao invés disso, o jogo usa dicas de ferramenta nas áreas que requer interação. Para a familiarização das mecânicas, os animatrônicos parecem não estar ativos até as três horas, que é a hora que as dicas somem. O jogo começa com a frase "5 days until the party" (5 dias até a festa), então uma imagem pixelada de Fredbear aparece e começa a falar com o jogador. A tela muda para uma criança chorando que está trancada no quarto com seus brinquedos da turma Fazbear (Foxy está sem sua cabeça) e um brinquedo de Fredbear está em cima da cama, olhando constantemente para o jogador. Se o jogador passar por cima dos brinquedos, a frase "These are my friends" (Estes são os meus amigos) aparecerá. Assim que a porta for batida o suficiente, a criança se deitará no chão começando a chorar mais forte, fazendo com que a frase "Tomorrow is another day" (Amanhã é outro dia) apareça e encerre o minigame. Estratégias Esta noite é bastante calma para permitir que o jogador se acostume. No entanto, ainda é extremamente fácil de cair em algumas armadilhas do jogo. Pela primeira vez, não há câmeras de segurança para monitorar o avanço dos animatrônicos, e a única coisa que faz o jogador identificá-los é o som de respiração que os personagens acabam provocando, portanto, escutar os sons do jogo é uma necessidade absoluta. O jogador pode fazer 3 coisas a fim de sobreviver a noite. #Vire-se para a Cama de vez enquanto para piscar a luz para manter longe os Freddles. Se essa ação for negligenciada, Nightmare Freddy irá se formar e atacar o jogador. Se a cama for vigiada por muito tempo, Nightmare Foxy aparecerá por trás e atacará o jogador. #Mantenha Nightmare Bonnie e Nightmare Chica longe das portas. Isto pode ser feito ao correr até uma das portas e escutar a respiração por pelo menos de 3 a 4 segundos (assim como Scott Cawthon disse no Steam). Se a respiração for ouvida, a porta deverá ser fechada por alguns segundos para que o animatrônico vá embora (sua ausência será indicada por sons de passos). Se a respiração não for ouvida, a luz da lanterna deverá ser usada no corredor para se defender de uma possível abordagem do animatrônico. #Cheque o Armário só no caso da aparição de Nightmare Foxy. É possível que o personagem apareça na primeira noite, mas as chances são pequenas. É importante ressaltar que fazer a coisa errada com as portas pode resultar no ataque do animatrônico caso ele esteja em qualquer lugar do corredor. Se a lanterna for piscada quando o personagem está na distância em que se possa ouvir a respiração resultará na morte do jogador. Se a porta for fechada enquanto o animatrônico está no fim do corredor, eles correrão até o lugar e atacarão quando a porta for aberta. Paciência é uma virtude quando se lida com as portas, mas caso uma porta seja vigiada por muito tempo, resultará que o animatrônico do outro corredor esgueire-se até o quarto e ataque quando o jogador voltar para a Cama. Fim da Noite Quando a noite acabar, um som de alarme de relógio será tocado enquanto o horário 6:00 aparece na tela. Automaticamente, outro minigame será acionado. O garoto chorão estará no seu quarto novamente, no entanto, agora ele pode sair e explorar a casa com a aparição de Fredbear em todas elas, sempre vigiando o menino. Ir para a direita revelará o quarto de uma garota, o qual Mangle é visto quebrado no chão ao lado da cama. Ir para a esquerda revelará a sala de estar com uma TV e um sofá. Se a criança se aproximar da TV, alguém sairá de trás dela usando a cabeça do Foxy e assustará o garoto. O minigame termina novamente com a frase "Tomorrow is another day". Ao final de cada noite, o jogador terá a chance de avançar duas horas na próxima jogando o minigame "Fun with Plushtrap". Para ganhar, o jogador deve manter a lanterna desligada para que Plushtrap saia de sua cadeira e chegue até o X marcado no chão. Caso o jogador ligue a lanterna enquanto Plushtrap estiver no X, ele terá duas horas passadas na noite seguinte. Mas, o jogador falha caso não consiga parar Plushtrap exatamente no X ou então fazendo com que ele ultrapasse esse X (a primeira opção fará com que o jogador não avance duas horas na noite seguinte e a segunda resultará em um jumpscare por parte de Plushtrap). Deve-se notar que, caso o jogador ganhe as duas horas e ele morra na noite, terá que começar desde a meia-noite. Curiosidades *O funcionamento do jogo de assemelha bastante com o do primeiro jogo, no entanto, Bonnie e Chica trabalham em equipe de uma maneira muito mais explícita, fazendo com que o jogador preste atenção em um deles para que o outro possa esgueirar-se e encerrar a noite. *Algumas vezes, ao se virar para a Cama, é possível ver soro, um vaso de flores ou um pote com remédios, indicando que o jogador pode estar em coma ou doente, mais possivelmente internado. *Caso o jogador bata na porta sem se mexer, a tela da criança chorando ficará por mais tempo, e piscará na tela uma mensagem que parece ser "I am you friend" (eu sou seu amigo). *Semelhante ao primeiro jogo, Nightmare Foxy aparece caso o jogador impeça que os outros animatrônicos realizem seus ataques. Caso o jogador tente ficar virado para a cama durante toda a noite, ele impedirá que Nightmare Freddy apareça e os ataques de Nightmare Bonnie e Nightmare Chica não serão acionados, já que ele não se virará para trás. Nightmare Foxy aparece para botar um fim nessa tática. **No segundo jogo, The Puppet age da mesma maneira; caso o jogador tente usar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear durante toda a noite, a Caixinha de Música de Puppet irá se desenrolar totalmente e o animatrônico aparecerá para atacar o jogador. **Foxy age da mesma maneira em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. |-| Galeria = FNaF4Menu.jpg|O menu antes da primeira noite tomar início. Startup_screen_night1.png|A tela de carregamento da Noite 1. en:Levels (FNAF4)#Night 1 es:1ra Noche#FNaF4 fr:Nuit 1#FNaF4 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaF4)